All About US
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Vector gives Durbe a choker. Why would he do this? What is his plan? Things are going to be interesting. Rated M.


"What is this for?" Durbe asked his comrade. For some reason, Vector had been acting nice to him. Of course the Barian leader did not pay it any heed. His gray finger tips traced a red gem on a collar that Vector put on him.

Vector snickered playfully. "Well. You know humans have birthdays? So think of it as a birthday present." He told Durbe. "It looks good on you. Don't take it off cause you know it will hurt my feelings." Durbe blinked a few times at that. "Alright. I suppose I can wear it for a little while since you went through all the trouble."

Vector smirked at that. "Good." He told before vanishing through a portal leaving Durbe alone. The leader was now alone. Durbe let out a sigh. "How strange…but if he is going to be nice..Maybe that is a good sign everyone will get along with each other.."

Vector was walking down the street in Heartland City. Suddenly he feels a pain in his chest and Don Thousand begins to speak up.

_What a good puppet you are. You gave Durbe the collar? _

_Shut up. Of course I gave him the collar. I still don't know why you made me do it. _

_It's simple. You've heard of the legend, haven't you? When a Barian takes in too many negative emotions, they begin to change into something else completely._

Vector stopped in his tracks and began to listen intently. _Isn't that just a fairy tale? _

_No. It's all true. It's how I came into being. Make sure that Barian feels nothing but negative emotions. That collar will intensify those negative emotions greatly and when that happens…something interesting will trigger._

Vector let out a "tsk" and continues to walk down the street. "Negative emotions…hmmm…" the gears in his head began to turn. What could he do to make Durbe feel nothing but negative? Soon a plan began to form.

Durbe was resting against the steps that led up to the large throne. The king felt tired and decided to rest before going out looking for Numbers. He was breathing softly as he slept. Soon his mind began to be filled with nightmares. The first being the loss of the Barian world and the second was of Misael. Misael was killed during a duel. The king was groaning in his sleep until he shot up in a panic. In doing so, Durbe let out a scream of terror as he awoke from his nasty dreams. His face collided into something warm and golden and the silver haired Barian felt arms wrap around him.

"Durbe! Are you alright? What is wrong?" Misael asked worried. The knight just had returned to find Durbe sit up and scream. The blonde was stroking Durbe's back to keep him calm. "What happened? A bad dream?"

Durbe snapped out of his shock and looked up Misael. "Y-Yes. It was just a dream. I'm sorry for worrying you. "

Misael looked down at Durbe and blinked. "What is around your neck?"

Durbe blinked and touched the choker. "oh this..Vector gave it to me…"

"What?! Why for?" Misael asked while raising a eyebrow.

"I don't know. He was saying something about human birthdays." Durbe explained.

"He is most likely just messing with you…" Misael told "I'll kill him if it's one of his stupid pranks."

"Please don't fight." Durbe told with a slight annoyed tone. "I don't like it when you fight with him."

Misael looked at Durbe. "I'm sorry…he just pisses me off."

"Ignore him." Durbe told. "We should just stay focused on our mission and ignore anything petty. "

The blonde blinked. "Understood."

Durbe let out a tired sigh.

"You seem very tired, Durbe. Perhaps you should rest some more. "

Durbe looked at the blonde. "Yes. Good idea. Are you going back out to look for more numbers?"

"I can, if that is your wish." Misael told.

"Aren't you tired? You just got back. "

"I will be okay. I can rest later."

Durbe nodded. "Don't push yourself too hard." He muttered before falling back asleep and the steps. Misael watched Durbe for a moment before heading out to look for more numbers.

A few hours passed and Vector returned to the Barian world. Things were now going to get interesting. The Barian spotted Durbe asleep. The king looked troubled. "Bad dreams, eh?" Vector asked with a smirk. He moved to Durbe and picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Come on Durbbie. I got something interesting to show ya."

Durbe stirred a bit and opened his eyes. "What…? Vector?" he asked. "What are you doing? Put me down. " he told.

"Naw. I can't. Not yet. I have something to show you." Vector told. "It's about your so called "knight" "

Durbe blinked. "Misael? What is wrong? " he asked becoming worried. The two of them vanished through a portal. They arrived on top of a tall building. Vector put Durbe down and he turned. His eyes widen a bit.

On the other end of the building were standing two figures. One was Misael and the other as Kaito. The blonde Barian was kneeling to Kaito and kissing the top of his hand. Misael looked up at Kaito and began to speak. " I promise you…I will always be loyal to you and only you…"

Kaito looked down at Misael. "And of your homeworld?"

"Let It burn." Misael replied.

The words struck Durbe hard and made his chest hurt with a mix of sorrow and anger. Vector folded his arms. "Look at that…it seems that Misael is betraying us. If he does that; He will be our enemy. What shall we do, Durbe?"

Durbe was holding his throat. It was throbbing in pain. The king wasn't even listening to Vector. The silver haired teen fell to his knees groaning. His small body was trembling.

Vector watched the silver haired Barian with interest. "Are you feeling the pain of betrayal?" he asked Durbe with a smirk.

The wind began to pick up and there was small popping and snapping noises coming from Durbe. The king's glasses slipped off his face and landed on the ground with a small clank.

"Durbe?" Vector asked.

Slowly Durbe turned his head to look over his shoulder. His once gray stoic eyes now golden and filled with rage and the pupils became thin and snake like.

Vector took a step back. "W-What the hell?"

Don Thousand spoke up. _ I will run if I was you. The Barian does not have much time before he fully transforms. _

"Transforms..?" Vector asked before taking a step back again and then teleporting away. The two blondes fell to the ground, nothing but clones that Vector created. Durbe was sitting there still in pain as his body began to transform.

"Durbe!?" screamed a voice. Misael appeared in front of the silver haired king. "I sensed your energy..and felt it spike u-" the blonde was interrupt by being stuck in the face. Misael stumbled back and held his now bleeding face. "Durbe!? "

Durbe let out a low growl and licked his claw like hands. Misael got to his feet. "Durbe! What has happened to you!?"

Durbe took a step forward before falling onto all fours and fully transforming. Standing there was not human or Barian but a large lion like creature. It's fur was a dark violet while it's fur was silver. The collar still hung around Durbe's neck.

"Durbe…?" Misael asked in shock.

Durbe let out a snarl before slamming his large claw into Misael, knocking him hard against the concrete. Misael didn't move for a moment before standing again. "Durbe…Please stop." He pleaded. "Please…why are you so angry…why did you become like this?"

There was another growl.

Vector reappeared on a building in viewing distance. He looked down and blinked. "So…Durbe turned into a monster…why did you want this Don Thousand?"

_It's simple. I want an army. The monster will slaughter the humans on this planet and create Barians at a fast rate. _

Vector frowned at that. He continues to watch the scene.

Misael was torn up pretty badly. He held his arm and slowly made his way to Durbe. The large creature was panting and roaring in anger. It was becoming tired.

"Durbe..please…stop. Whatever..I did to you. I'm sorry." Misael whispered weakly. He fell against the lion and wrapped his arms around his head. "Durbe…please come back." He muttered and he began to tug at the collar, struggling to get it off.

Durbe let out a growl and bit down on Misael's shoulder. The blonde let out a cry of pain. "Durbe…please listen! Listen to me! It's me, your knight! I won't leave you and if you kill me, then so be it! I'm not leaving you! "

The lion bit down harder. Misael let out a weak sound pain. His left arm going completely numb due to Durbe bite. He used his other arm and pulled the collar off Durbe before falling completely onto his side. The creature was still for a moment. His eyes shifting back from gold to silver.

Vector let out a tsk. " That damn knight. He got the collar off!"

_Do not fear, puppet. The collar only provided negative energy. It has nothing to do with the transformation. The Barian will never be able to change back. _

"So you still plan on using him for your plan?"

_Of course. It will listen to what I'll say. _

Durbe pushed Misael's head softly with his nose. The knight had passed out from losing so much blood. The Barian turned beast began to panic a bit and looked around. A thought struck him and he pushed his head under Misael and slipped the blonde onto his back. He then took off running.


End file.
